


It's a Bit Messed Up

by KitKatAttack



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, I promise, Love/Hate, M/M, Rating May Change, Romance, They'll be lots of sex later on, Zero cusses a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatAttack/pseuds/KitKatAttack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero just wants to figure out what he wants to do with his life now that he doesn't have to look after his twin brother so much. But after a run in with the annoying barista who keeps flirting with his sister, he starts to think that maybe he actually needs to figure out who he is first. </p>
<p>A very stupid College!Au where everyone is slightly more happy than they were in the show and Zero is a dork who can't admit he has some less than heterosexual feelings for the hot barista, who is also a dork. Follow these geeks as they fall for each other in the completely wrong way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Start

I would have hoped that by the time I had gotten college that I’d know exactly what I wanted to do with my life. Have one of those weird epiphanies were it was all just so clear, I’d get my shit together and grow up doing something I love.

But no, that didn’t happen. My life has never been that easy because I never really stopped to think about myself. Having to look after my brother I was always occupied making sure that he was okay. Our parents died when we were 7, they both had been bounty hunters and you would have thought that having twins they’d lay off their jobs. But for as long as I could remember one of them was always running out the door because someone had spotted who they were looking for. After their death we were forced into foster care as seeing that we had no other relatives to look after us. There had been at least three occasions when they had tried to split us up but I wouldn't allow it, I had lost everything and there was no way in hell I was losing the last of my family.

Luckily were adopted by a young man whose name was Cross, he already had a daughter named Yuki. It was difficult getting settled with them, not that they were bad people. It was just spending so long in that shithole that the constant fear of being split up lingered until I was fairly certain that place would be our new home.

Growing up wasn’t that difficult, I always had Ichiru and Yuki by my side. Yuki was basically my sister, sure we had our fights but we cared for each other like siblings. In high school we were inseparable, it was always the three of us and it was nice. But by our senior year, it was just me. Yuki was always busy with studying or a boyfriend and Ichiru was always just with some new girl every week. Outside of them I didn't really have much friends and in all honestly I think I was a bit antisocial. So I focused on sleeping and art.

Drawing was something I’d always sort of had an interest in. I doodled whenever I was bored or needed to get something out of my system because lets face it being a teenager is just one giant angst/hormonal filled time.

By the time I’d graduated I had filled up five sketchbooks, gotten accepted to the same college as my siblings and realized I had no idea what the fuck I wanted to do with my life. And being the dumb ass I am instead of using that summer before the beginning of the school year to have some self discovery of the soul while backpacking across a foreign land, I spent that summer working shitty jobs that I’m pretty sure some were actually illegal so I could pay for college. Because I hadn’t gotten any scholarships and refused to allow Cross to pay for my stupid ass.

So here I am, trying very fucking hard to think of my future while I drive up to this University I can barely afford with my loud as shit siblings having a conversation about, (god only knows what) that I long ago tuned out from. Trying my best to follow the directions on the GPS and smoke my damn cigarette.

“Are we there yeeeeeeeeeeet?” came the loud annoying voice from the back seat that was no other than my brother. My hands tighten on the steering wheel as the train of thought of my nonexistent future comes to a crashing halt. I take a long drag of my cigarette and grumble a “no.”

“Ugh, Zero do you have to smoke in the car! At least roll down the window!” Yuki’s voice sounds from beside me, rolling down her window and making over dramatic coughs. I grunted in reply and flicked the bud of the cigarette out the window. Yeah I know smoking is shitty for your and blah blah blah. But as a person with terrible anxiety issues it helps a bit, not that I was nervous. Okay that was total shit, I was sort of nervous but hey I’m human I’m allowed to be.

“God I have to pee! Can we please pull over or something!?” I looked into the rearview mirror making eye contact with Ichiru’s pleading eyes.

“I told you not to drink all that fuckin’ soda,” I muttered flicking my eyes back onto the road.

“Yuki dared me!” he exclaimed pointing an excusing finger at her as she laughed into her hand. I sighed and decided to have some mercy on my brother. Just a little way up the road was a gas station and before the car even came to a complete stop he was already out sprinting to the bathroom.

“Get me a Snickers bar!” Yuki yelled after him, he gave her a quick thumbs up. Then she turned back to me eyes beaming.

“What?” I asked, her smile getting bigger.

“Aren't you excited!? We’re finally going to college, together. Its gonna be just like the old days!” she squealed, hands pushing her cheeks together.

“Yeah, I guess” I mumbled, she dropped her hands giving me one of her ‘don’t be a jerk’ looks.

“Zero, I know we sort of drifted a bit but here’s a chance to be close again.” she reached forward resting her hand on my shoulder, a sad expression crossing over her face. I couldn't help the bit of guilt that twinge in my gut, so maybe I had pulled away a lot more than they had. My hand reached up to hers, giving it a light squeeze.

“We will.” I said, a smile quickly spread across her face as she reached up to ruffle my hair and I swatted her hand away fixing it.

Finally Ichiru came back, handing Yuki her candy bar as he climbed into the backseat. They went back to having a loud argument about whether Bigfoot was real or not.

‘Idiots’ I thought to myself as I pulled out another cigarette, a small smile forming on my lips.


	2. Grateful

By the time we got to the campus it was around late afternoon and finding a parking spot was fucking hell. After about 20 minutes of sitting in traffic and trying not to run anyone over we finally made it over to the student parking lot. We all piled out of the car, walking to the trunk to get the stuff out. I more like limped not having moved from the driver seat since six that morning.

“Fuck” I mumbled trying to at least straighten out my back having slumped for way too long. Once I straightened up I looked over the campus seeing parents giving their children hugs goodbye or stern talking to's that I’m sure consisted of the usual: Don’t drink, do drugs or always use a condom (which is the same speech we got.) Some parents were even crying and holding their kids like they would never see them again. Which is exactly what Cross did, it literally took me 10 minutes to get him to just let go of Yuki as he cried/yelled how much he loved her and was gonna miss his baby girl. Thankfully he kept Ichiru and I’s goodbyes short but he did leap on us at the end and started crying. That man I swear sometimes he is-

“Hello there!” I jumped as I was pulled out of my thoughts by a voice in front of me. Looking down there stood a little blonde chick with a clipboard and a wide smile plastered on her face that honestly sort of creeped me out.

“I’m Tiffany and welcome to our beautiful University! It’s so wonderful to see some new faces, now I hope your ready for the beginning of the magical time you're going to have here. So many amazing memories to be made here so please make the best of it! Now I just need your names and I can give you your room number!” she smiled even wider at the end.

Thankfully Yuki stepped in being her friendly self and gave her our names. Tiffany pointed out which dorms were the guys and which the girls. Then gave us a brief explanation of the rules and sent us on our way not before giving us one more creepy smile.

"God I hope her face doesn't split in two with all that smiling." Ichiru said as we walked away heading towards the girls dorm. I nodded in agreement because what did they give these people to make them so damn happy.

"Be nice guys, it's just their jobs to get the freshman excited. Which we should be!" she bounced on her feet as we arrived to the girl dorms.

We parted ways agreeing to meet back in the quad for dinner, then me and Ichiru walked to our room. I guess the nice thing about having a twin is that people decide to room us together which I am very thankful for because there wasn't going to be any of that awkward roommate shit that I didn't want to go through. And it saved my ass from having to listen to anyone complain about me smoking in the room or reporting me.

The dorm housing was giant as fuck and there was lots of people outside of it hauling their belongings into the building. But somehow the inside was even crazier. People were running around the hallways or skating around shouting things. There were beach balls and toilet paper being thrown across the hall. Loud playing of music came from every direction and I'm pretty sure there was a hockey game happening as we tried to make our way through the hell of a hallway. Some how we managed to make it our room without someone getting punched. We both sighed when I shut the door, thank God most of the noise at least got blocked out in here.

"That was insane." I said as I threw down my bag on the bed closest to the door.

"Yeah but that's college life Z." I glared at him a bit, him and his stupid nickname for me, I muttered a 'Don't call me that' under my breath as I turned back to my bag and began to unpack.

Our room was a lot bigger than the one back at home, it actually looked like a fancy ass hotel suite with the king size beds and entrance to a giant kitchen. Along with a big window that looked over the campus, two tables with lamps and a closet. The closet was a bit small which for me wasn't a problem seeing as I didn't really own that much. Just a couple pairs of skinny jeans, some old band t-shirts and a couple of hoodies but for Ichiru it was a horrible problem.

"Seriously this is all the space I get to put my stuff in!?" My brother owned way too many clothes and I know coming from me that doesn't seem true but even Yuki who's a girl says he owns way too much. He takes a lot of pride in his appearance and wants to make a good impression on the people around him, at least that's what he tells me each time I tell him not to spend all his money on clothes.

One argument later, we decided that later in the week we'd go to the store to buy him a dresser because when I told him to just put his extra clothes on top of one of the desks he looked at me like I spit on him. By the time we finished putting everything away it was already six, so I texted Yuki telling her to meet us in the quad. Thank the lord that when we went back into the hallway everything had calmed down there was just some people standing around talking.

Yuki was already in the quad when we made our way out there. She waved us over when I noticed she was talking to someone. A petite, short ginger haired girl stood next to her as we made our way up to them.

"Yuri these are my brothers Zero and Ichiru. Guys this is Yuri, she's my roommate!" Yuri looked up at us a small smile on her face.

"Hello," she said quietly, I gave a small wave and Ichiru gave her a smirk taking her hand and kissing it purring a 'hello.' I rolled my eye's because we haven't even been here for an entire day and he was already flirting. Her eyes widened a bit as a blush spread across her face.

"It's an honor to meet you, wow you are beauti- ow!" He jumped back when Yuki hit him on the back of the head giving him a glare that even I was a bit impressed with.

"No," she hissed "you leave her alone." Ichiru pouted and rubbed the back of his head grumbling about how she hit him too hard. Yuri turned to Yuki giving her a thankful smile. We talked for a bit, Ichiru didn't try to make another pass at her probably in fear of what Yuki would do to him. Soon Yuri had to go and so we headed off to somewhere that was close to campus. Luckily we found a little pizzeria that wasn't so busy, took our seats and ordered.

We stayed there for quite a bit just talking and laughing. Enjoying each others company and it was really nice. It honestly felt like old time's and it was when Ichiru and Yuki were bickering back and forth that I realized how much I missed them. They were my family and even though I wasn't related by blood to one of them it didn't matter. Family are the people who are there for you in the tough times and the good time's. They always have your back and there's a strong sense of trust and a strong bond. I was very thankful for them, even Cross.

By the time we left the pizzeria it was 11 and we headed back to campus walking Yuki to her dorm. She bid us a good night and turned to open the door but stopped halfway and abruptly turned around jumping up and giving us both bone crushing hugs. Then smiled up at us and went into her room. We made it back to our room and I quickly changed out of my clothes into some sweats. I climbed into bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww Ichiru has a nickname for Zero! And Zero is such a cutie being all grateful for his family. 
> 
> Super fun chapter to write but I'm really tired now and its 1 in the morning so good night and thank you for reading~!
> 
> P.S. super important person will be introduced next chapter!!


	3. Addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! Yes I know I haven't updated since like forever but I started writing again and I really do want to this story to go somewhere so I sucked it up and wrote a chapter! Fair warning the beginning involves vomit, nothing too bad but just in case your squeamish.

~Two months later~

A loud reaching sound cut through the peaceful silence of the early morning. I let a loud groan pass through my lips as I pulled my pillow over my ears blocking out the sound that had so rudely interrupted my sleep. Only to realize that someone was throwing up and that someone was Ichiru. Quickly ripping the sheets off me I dashed to the bathroom to find him hunched over the toilet clutching it like it was a lifeline. Panic set in and I hurried over to him pushing his sweaty hair out of his face. He was paler than usual and very warm.

"It's okay,' he said leaning into my touch, "it's not that...I'm not...I think it's just the flu that's been going around, looks like I caught it." He started to breathe heavy again and heaved into the toilet bowl while I rubbed his back. We stayed there for a bit until he was sure he wasn't going to puke out his guts. He got into the shower while I sat on the counter, there just in case he fainted.

"Damn it, and here I thought my good looks would keep me safe." he said, chuckling at his own joke.

"You need to be more careful,' I didn't even try to hide the worry in my voice. "I know you're older but your body still isn't strong enough you need to take better care of yourself." It was silent for a few minutes until he sighed an 'I know'.

After he got out and I was positive he wasn't going to double over I let him get dressed while I took a quick shower and got ready to leave. Thankfully I had only one class today that didn't start until 2 so I still had plenty of time to get Ichiru some soup and medicine and my self a well-needed cup of coffee.

###

The coffee shop was, thank fuckin god, not that busy. Luckily today was Yuki’s day to work and as soon as she saw me she started to make me a drink. I stood in line and paid, then happily took the cup of heaven to an empty seat while I waited for her to come sit with me. I was about halfway done when she came and plunked down in the seat across from me.

“Where’s Ichiru?” she had a worried look on her face.

“Sick,” I replied and took another sip of coffee, “whatever flu is going around he caught it.” Yuki sighed worry still on her face.

“He’ll be okay, I’m going to run and get him some soup and meds.” I wasn’t the best at reassuring people but shit I tried. She nodded a small smile forming on her lips as she reached out and put her hand on mine. She knew that I worried about his health and anytime he got sick I nearly had a heart attack. She was good at reassuring.  
“Yuki, your breaks almost over.” a voice said at the front of the counter. Yuki freezed up a bit, face turning a bit pink, whoa was she blushing?

“A-ah, sorry Kaname, I know!” she called back, voice going a bit higher than usual. I turned to look at the counter making eye contact with this ‘Kaname’ guy. He was tall and had longish black hair that was styled in a stupid manner and dark red eyes. Along with an eyebrow piercing and two full sleeve tattoos. The look he was giving me was one of annoyance and a bit of amusement, in other words this guy looked like a total dick.

“Who’s he.” I asked not breaking eye contact with him. Yuki quickly grabbed my chin making me face her, her whole face was red.

“Don’t look at him!” she whispered quickly, glaring at me a bit. She let go of my chin and stood up hastily putting her apron back on.

“J-just call me if he needs anything else, I g-get off of work at 3 so I’ll go over there to see how he is and-”

“Holy shit” I said which made her abruptly stop all her fussing, “you have a crush on him.” I don’t think she could get anymore red.

“N-no I don’t, shut up!” she finally got her apron on and hit me roughly in the shoulder. I couldn't help but smirk at her a bit.

“Zero stop, and shut up.” and I was wrong, her face could get redder. I stood up grabbing my coffee and downing it in one gulp.

“Look I know I said I wouldn't judge any of the people you have a crush on or date but, really Yuki.” she frowned a bit and put her hands on her hips.

“I’ll have you know he is very nice and a total gentleman. He also totally saved my ass on my first day when I almost dropped a bunch of plates. Plus you don’t even know him.” She crossed her arms at this point frown only deepening.

“First of all you said totally too many times and secondly as your brother it's my job to make fun of the people you have probably already planned out your wedding with in your head.” she rolled her eyes at me uncrossing her arms.

“I haven’t done that since middle school!” I gave her a simple ‘mhmm’ as I walked over to throw my empty cup away. After a quick hug that I was forced into, I was off to go get the essentials I had promised Ichiru. I gave one last glare to the Kaname guy who had been watching us the whole time, this only made him smirk. What a dick.

After a quick run to the closest drug store and a nice bowl of noodle soup later, I finally make my way back to the dorm room. Ichiru was fast asleep, after taking his temperature and seeing that it wasn't at a point where he’d might burst into flames, I relaxed just a bit.

###

Within a few days he got better and after a week he was back on his feet. Over that week I spent most of my time at the coffee shop mostly because by the third day of his sickness Ichiru had forbid me from staying at his side like a grieving widow. And I was practically drowning in homework so I decided to indulge him and actually go get some work done. Originally I had gone to the library but it seems as though people don’t understand that libraries are meant for actually studying not having loud ass conversations about shit that no one really cares about. So then I decided that the coffee shop was my best bet plus I could get coffee whenever the fuck I wanted.

During her breaks Yuki would come and sit with me and would talk about whatever topics came up. It was nice seeing her more but the more time I spent at the shop the more I realized just how much she liked this Kaname dude. Over the course of a week I had seen her get flustered every time he talked to her, nearly drop a whole arm full of mugs three times when he smiled at her and over pour coffee when she stared at him in a dreamy like way. I was on the other end of the over pouring coffee so when I told her to just ask him the fuck out, she got very defensive.

“I don’t even like him okay, plus I think he’s dating someone. Mind your own business Zero.” She huffed as she dropped into the chair across from me and took a rag out of her apron and tossed it at me. I rolled my eyes at her as I tried my best to save both my pants and papers from the scalding liquid.

“Okay well it is my goddamn business when you basically dump fucking hot coffee on me. How do you know he’s with someone?” I asked, finally cleaning up the rest of the coffee and luckily my jeans are so dark that the coffee stain doesn’t show. She lets out a sigh.

“Because last week some girl came in to pick him up and he gave her a kiss on the cheek and they held hands on the way out. I don’t know about you but that looks very much like dating someone to me.” She rested her head on her forearm as she let out a little whine.

“Why do I do this to myself Zero. I get so caught up in guys but never have the guts to ask them out and by the time I build up courage it’s too late.” Getting up from my seat I kneel besides her and rest my hand on her shoulder.

“Yuki he’s not the last guy in the world, there are plenty other guys here who are way better for you.” She turned her head to look at me, frowning.

“Before you know it some other guy will get your attention and he’ll treat you way better. You can’t get stuck on one guy for the whole year.” She sighed again.

“I know, I know. You're right, I shouldn't put all my time and energy into one guy.” Pausing she gave me an apologetic look. “I’m sorry for spilling coffee on you.” I shrugged and stood up heading back to my seat.

“It’s okay, my crotch smells like coffee now so that’s a plus.” Yuki scrunched up her face in mock disgust as she laughed.

“Ewwww, I don’t need to know that Zero!” I couldn't help but let out a chuckle as she stood up to smack me. After hitting me on the shoulder Yuki grabbed the dirty rag off the table and coffee pot and to leave but stopped and turned to me.

“Thank you Zero.” But before I could reply she jumped on me wrapping her arms tightly around me, I hugged her back and she eventually let go. Walking back to the counter to continue her shift.

After our talk Yuki seemed to be more relaxed around Kaname and I felt a bit proud that my advice had actually worked. However this pride was shattered about two weeks later when Yuki came rushing into our dorm room smiling as if she had just won the lottery.

“The most amazing thing just happened!” She squealed as she jumped onto Ichiru's bed where he was laying with his laptop on his stomach. He let out a gasp as he closed his laptop and sat up.

“Did the University finally approve of my idea that there should be a day dedicated to Beyoncé?”

“What, no. I already told you they wouldn’t do that. The news is that Kaname just invited me to a party!” She was practically beaming at this point. Ichiru and I exchanged a look, I had told him everything that was going on between the two and he agreed that the guy was no good. She noticed are little exchange and her smile dimmed a bit.

“I’m trying to be friends with him okay, friends invite other friends to parties. That’s what I’m excited about, not because I like him.” Ichiru sighed.

“Yuki you can’t just be friends with someone you’ve had a crush on, it doesn't work that way. You're going to try to be friends with him and then before you know it some little thing he says or does will make you suddenly fall head over heels for him all over again.”

“It’s not going to happen that way, come on have some self control. He’s a cool guy and I want to be his friend, there’s nothing wrong with that.” She said as she crossed her arms, her bright mood completely gone.

“You know who says things like that, drug addicts when they try to convince people they don’t have a problem.” Yuki glared at him then turned to me from my position by the window.

“What do you think Zero?” She asked as I took a drag of my cigarette and flicked the ashes out the window.

“I told you not to get hung up on him but if you think you can handle being friends with him then do it.” Ichiru shot up from the bed.

“Z you're influencing her addiction to this guy!”

“Look the only way she’s going to learn from this is if we let her do it the way she wants to. And when it blows up, she’ll learn from her mistake.” I said as I put out my cigarette.

“Well there will be no lesson to learn because it won’t blow up in my face!” Yuki exclaimed. Ichuri let a frustrated groan.

“Fine fuck it, do what you want. However if you think we’re letting you go to that party alone you're dead wrong!” He said crossing his arms in triumph. Yuki let out a scoff as she stood up.

“What you don’t trust me? By all means come along then!”

“It’s him I don’t trust and we will go!” Ichiru shouted back, by now they were both glaring at each other.

“Well then I guess I will see both of you on Friday at the Alpha Sigma house then, it starts at 9.” She quickly walked to the door and slammed it hard enough to make the window shake. Ichuri turned his glare to me.

“What the hell man! You’re just going to let her become friends with this guy! I thought you hated him more then me?”

“You know her Ichiru, it’s the only way she’ll get over this. Talking to her didn’t work so this is just how it’s going to have to be. And if he does hurt her it’ll give us a reason to punch him.” He huffed and sat back down on his bed cooling down a bit.

“Your right. The best thing we can do is be there for her when this all goes south.” He let out another frustrated groan flopping on his back.  
“You do realize you just signed us up to go to a stupid frat party, right?” I asked as I stood up and made my way to the kitchen. His only response was something close to the sound of a dying whale.

There were only a handful of fraternities and sororities on our campus, they had their own houses and from time to time they would throw this giant and unnecessary parties. Alpha Sigma was a fraternity that was well known for both its large parties and apparently attractive members. They were by far the most pretentious frat just because most of the people in it came from very rich and well-respected families. It was a kind of frat that you could only get into if your family was basically a member since the founding of the stupid fraternity. And of course for some fucking reason Yuki just had to fall for the president of this shitty testosterone filled club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank all of you that have left Kudos for this story, I really didn't even think anyone would like it but thank you. Your support is the reason I keep writing! Also I have a Tumblr: http://king-ghost-trash.tumblr.com/  
> So hit me up if you got any questions or just want to chat!

**Author's Note:**

> Helooooo~!  
> So this is my first fan fiction ever and I saw the lack of Au's about these nerds actually falling for each other so I thought well I should fix that! 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading and any comment are appreciated!
> 
> Have a wonderful day~!


End file.
